


【UL/隆国主从】chatting

by SilverGreet



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGreet/pseuds/SilverGreet
Summary: 一份礼物。
Relationships: Wilhelm Kurt & Grunwald Lonsbrough





	【UL/隆国主从】chatting

**Author's Note:**

> 八百年前写给朋友的生贺，cp倾向淡到没有干脆不标  
> 发生在道中的一次闲谈

“比起现世，我更喜欢这个地方。”  
古鲁瓦尔多伸手翻动了一下架在篝火上烘烤的火鸡，一边这么说。  
在现世，圣诞是一个需要隆重庆祝的节日，生活在和平中的人们往往欢宴庆祝，就连边境战事都会在这几天短暂熄火；但星幽界显然没有这样的风俗，大家仍然像一年中的其他日子一样，被大小姐分组派出与别家切磋或是去野外搜集材料。之前古鲁瓦尔多和威廉已经完成了任务，两人在暮色四合中返回洋馆，饥肠辘辘，疲惫不堪。走到半路时，王子突然伸手按了一下威廉的肩膀，示意他停步等候，随即消失在了小树林中。  
少佐就这么被留在了原地，没来得及说一句话，也没有得到任何解释说明。周边视野并不开阔，在往返途中忽然受到袭击也不是没有先例。有那么一刻他下意识地按住刀柄，以为是暗处有什么隐藏的威胁，但又觉得有敌当前却分头行动不像是殿下会犯的错误，只能在茫然与不知所措中绷紧神经。再听到树叶响动的时候他几乎要挥刀袭击，看到是谙熟于心的身影，才硬生生把出鞘大半的佩刀收了回去。  
古鲁瓦尔多是全须全尾、毫发无伤地回来了，看不出任何搏斗的痕迹，左手还提着战利品——一只被干脆利落地拧断脖子的，火鸡。  
不。这种鬼地方为什么会有火鸡难道是因为圣诞季限定但是没记错的话我们是不过圣诞节的吧，殿下为什么要在返程路线走到一半的时候打猎原来他有这么饿吗以后是不是该向引导者提议调整排班时间，只带一只火鸡回去是肯定不够分的这样会不会显得考虑不周……在短短几秒的时间内，少佐的心中滚过了无数难以解答的疑问，神情肉眼可见地纠结起来。  
“还站在那里干什么，库鲁托少佐。”  
黑王子一手提着剑一手提着火鸡，向最近的小溪走去。  
“希望在我处理完它之后，能看到足以燃烧两个小时以上的篝火。”

刚来到星幽界的灵魂，按理说是没有生前的记忆的，但威廉的脑中保有关于一场战争的部分回忆——托雷依德永久要塞战。那场战役的走向与结果他最终未能得知，对于祖国内部后续的混乱也缺少获得信息的途径，但在死后的世界见到曾经效忠的对象时，他还是作出了这样的判断：自己试图将其从死尸堆内刨出并且暂时脱离前线的尝试，姑且算是成功了。  
“殿下……幸好您没事……”  
在谨慎斟酌自己的言行之前，他已经给出了这样的开场白。  
于是古鲁瓦尔多停下了脚步。他一向表情并不丰富，但此刻还是向自己生前的下属分去了一个莫测的眼神。  
“库鲁托少佐，”他没什么障碍地回想起了威廉的姓名与军衔，“作为一个军人你完全尽责，忠诚与勇气也无疑值得嘉奖，但在死后的世界谈论生前无事与否没有什么意义。”  
如果以常人的习惯揣度，这显然是一个有些失礼的回答；而就算将威廉对于前任上司被认为孤僻古怪的性格的了解以及两人曾经的地位差异也纳入考虑，王子的态度也无疑可以称为“不太客气”。威廉稍微有些惊讶与茫然，但显然当时的气氛不适合再继续讨论这个话题，因此他也只是把这个微妙的异常记在了心中，打算如果有幸能遇到其他知情人再详加询问。  
之后在星幽界的生活虽然难以称之为平静，但也没有什么太大的波澜。或许是考虑到两人生前属于同一国家并且相识，在各种出战以及任务中他们常常被有意无意地安排到一起。古鲁瓦尔多迅速地适应了这个新同伴，并且同样迅速地开始将诸如武器保养的种种他曾在连队学习过但不太愿意去做的杂物丢给昔日的下属。虽然偶尔有人以此打趣，但威廉本人对于这样的安排毫无怨言，甚至不如说如果突然改变相处方式的话反而会让他感到短暂的困扰。

威廉寻找到足够多的干燥树枝，在小溪边点起篝火，又被支使着卷起军服裤腿，下河捞了几条大小适中的鱼。古鲁瓦尔多则翻出贴身的小匕首，熟练地将食材拔毛或刮鳞，洗净，剖开处理——手法的娴熟程度让威廉不禁想到古鲁瓦尔多收藏的诸多手制标本——然后架在火上烘烤。  
对于军人来说，简单的烹饪作为野外生存技能之一，的确是必学的技巧。但这个场景怎么看都闲适过头，让人有一种槽点太多无处可吐的憋屈感。  
而且看来一时半会是回不去了。威廉注视着噼啪作响的篝火，思考起此举对于今天排班安排的影响，想着引导者对此可能出现的反应，最终又不可避免地回想起前几日与引导者的对话。  
关于托雷依德要塞战役最终的结果以及之后的种种，他实在有些耿耿于怀，但在洋馆呆了小半年，也没有再见到来自同一国家且有过相同经历的人。出于无奈，他怀着尝试的心态询问过引导者，却得到了出人意料的回答。  
我对于现世的了解全部来自于你们找回的记忆。人偶说。其中的确包含你想知道的部分，但无论如何，随意透露他人的经历与记忆不算是妥当的行为。  
威廉看不到自己的表情，但很有可能是皱着眉。  
引导者又与他对视了一会，然后稍微偏过头。  
这件事你倒是的确有权利知道。但如之前所言，出于各种考虑，我不会告诉你太详细的经历，只能简单地概括。  
而且这个结果，与许多人的期望相悖。

“把你那边的烤鱼翻个面，库鲁托少佐。”古鲁瓦尔多打断他的神游，“它快烤焦了。”  
在他来得及出声致歉之前，黑王子抬起头，血红色的双眼审视着他。  
“你之前在和人偶讨论什么？”古鲁瓦尔多说，“我对窥视他人的隐私没有兴趣，不过你这几天走神的情况过于明显了。”  
威廉沉默了片刻。  
“是一些……私人的困惑，殿下。”  
古鲁瓦尔多并没有移开目光。显然这个答案没有让他满意。  
威廉叹了口气。  
“保护自己的主君应当是属下的本分。”他说，“我曾为自己尽力履行过职责而感到安心与骄傲，现在却发现这仅仅指向了一个众人所不乐见的结局。”  
比起存活更渴望死亡。他长久地身处这样的囚笼中，现在则不禁怀疑自己曾经将相同的痛苦施加于他人。妄谈“这样对他人更好”实在是自不量力的愚行，但他依旧控制不住地思考，如果自己当初并未将对方从战场上拉下，许多事情是否会走向更符合众人期待的方向。  
“你认为我的母亲，大臣们，还有我，都更期望我能够死在战场上，而不是像一个木偶一样被运送回国，最后造成一场骚乱。”古鲁瓦尔多简单地概括道。  
这样的词句过于直率而危险，威廉抓着烤鱼用的细枝的手僵在了原地。所幸黑王子很快又接上了自己的话头：“这样的判断倒是十分准确。不过若我没有记错的话，我曾经在完全知情的情况下给予过这样的评价：‘作为一个军人你完全尽责，忠诚与勇气也无疑值得嘉奖’。  
“世事的发展不总尽如人意，况且为已经属于另一个世界的往事犹豫踌躇实在称不上是明智的行为。如果你还在为此感到愧疚的话，那么我作为存在于此间的唯一当事人，可以在此赦免你事实上并不存在的罪过。”  
他们短暂地对视着。  
“如果不是曾经一起战斗过，我一定会判断你过于瞻前顾后的性格不适合成为军人。”古鲁瓦尔多最终给出了这样的评价，“希望你的疑虑已经消解了。战斗时身边的同伴如果频频出现不该有的破绽而需要额外相助，实在是一件让人分心的事，库鲁托少佐。”  
尽管听起来很像责备，这样的词句只是陈述事实而并未带有这样的意思。但威廉还是稍微叹了一口气。  
“实在抱歉，殿下。”  
古鲁瓦尔多稍微点了下头以示回应以及原谅。他低头检视了一下篝火与食物，将烤鱼从火堆上拿起来。  
“如果解决了的话就快点吃饭。我想我们已经耽搁了很久了，少佐。”


End file.
